Adventure Time With Finn and Jinora
by Frob
Summary: Jinora finds herself in Finn's tree house in the land of Ooo.
1. Chapter 1

"Huh? Where am I?" Jinora exclaimed waking up in a strange room. She noticed that it was a tree house. "And why does this place smell like dogs?" She thought. Suddenly a boy in a strange outfit attacked her. She had air bent him in time, or thing could have gotten ugly.

"Who are you and what did you do to Jake?" The boy charged at her with his golden sword.

"I don't know myself! Please, I do not want to fight!" Jinora yelled flying over him.

"Liar!" The boy charged at her, but stopped when Jinora began to cry.

"What is wrong with you?" The boy asked lowering his sword and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What is this weird place?" Jinora cried, soaking the floor with her tears.

"You seem confused like I am. Something happened during the night. I'm sorry for attacking you". The boy said scratching his head.

"Who are you anyway?" Jinora asked looking at him with her teary eyes.

"I'm Finn the Human". The boy introduced himself giving Jinora his hand.

"Of course you are a human! Ha-ha-ha! That is the dumbest thing I've ever had heard in my life!" Jinora laughed, forgetting to tell her name. Finn looked at her angrily at first, but then he noticed that she was similar to him.

"Do you have five fingers on your hands?" Finn asked examining her hand. Jinora looked at him with a surprised gaze.

"Of course I have five fingers!" She smiled pulling back her arm. Finn began touching her hair with his right hand and her left foot with his left. Jinora blushed and giggled:

"You're weird, you know that? Of course I have five toes!" She whispered to his ear and burst out of laughing.

"Aha!" Finn yelled when he took off her shoes. He expected to see mutant tentacles or something non-human, but instead he saw human feet. Jinora looked at him and said angrily:

"Finn, I think we should end this conversation. You act like an animal that hasn't seen a human until today".

Finn examined her feet, which made Jinora laugh because of her ticklish nature.

"You're, you're a human? Just like me?" He asked again to make sure.

"Sure I am! I just have bending". Jinora explained amused by Finn's actions.

"Bending?" Finn looked at her with a confused look.

"Air Magic". Jinora said slowly.

"You control air? That is radical!" Finn exclaimed standing up.

"Yes, but I am a human!" Jinora added one more time.

"I wonder how you got here; I think there was a swap or something. We must change everything back to normal".

The two tried everything to return things to what they used to be. Spells, potions and even ritual dances did not help. It looked like everything was permanent. Jinora was first to cry:

"Mom, Dad, Ikki, Meelo! I won't be able to see them again!"

"Jake! Where are you?" Finn joined her. They hugged each other and dropped tears for the ones they cared about. They stayed in this position for almost an hour crying non-stop. Finally Finn stop and got up.

"Finn, where are you going?" Jinora asked.

"I'm going to the Ice King's castle, to beat the crude out of him. I think he is responsible for this…mess".

Jinora looked at Finn and turned away as she felt she is not wanted here. Finn quickly understood his mistake and whispered:

"I'm sorry".

Jinora smiled and thought: "He does have feelings".

"I'm coming with you!" She said confidently.

"It is too dangerous! He is the Ice King!" Finn warned her, helping her to get up.

"Oh yeah? I'm the Air Queen then and I will show this bastard what means to cast spells on me!" Jinora said clenching her fists.

"I like your enthusi…enthusi…"

"Enthusiasm". Jinora corrected.

"Thanks, but I think it is too dangerous for a girl of your age to come on such an adventure!"

"I'm ten years old and I can take care of myself. You are two or three years older than me and it is not a big difference".

Finn agreed to take Jinora with him. The only problem was that with the disappearance of Jake Finn did not know how to reach the Ice Kingdom and explained that to Jinora. Despite her young age she was a smart girl and she advised him to mount an animal that can fly.

"Lady Ranycorn can take us there!" Finn smiled and took his phone. He called someone and explained the situation. Soon a creature looking like a unicorn appeared.

"Girl, I'd like you to meet Lady Ranycorn", Finn introduced the creature to her, suddenly he asked:

"What is your name by the way? You never told me"

"Jinora".

"Jinora the Human, not bad…So, let's hit the road!" Finn said sitting on Lady Ranycorn, Jinora followed him.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the land of Ooo that day saw Lady Rainycorn flying to the Ice Kingdom, because she was filled with rage, because of Jake's disappearance. She left a rainbow in the sky that had stood for a few weeks.

"Lady, slow down! Slow down!" Finn yelled holding tight, his eyes closed. Jinora grabbed Finn's hand: she was shaking from cold and fear. She filled him with confidence by doing so. Minutes later Finn was standing and commanding:

"Faster! Faster!"

Mountains and forests changed to a wilderness covered in snow and a few minutes later the Ice King's castle appeared in front of their eyes. Finn smiled with an evil smile and frightened Jinora:

"Finn, you are creeping me out!"

"Charge!" Finn yelled jumping off Lady Rainycorn. Jinora flew right inside then castle. The Ice King was playing his drums.

"What are you doing?" Jinora asked widening her eyes.

"Wha? Who are you?" The Ice King asked angrily, but before Jinora could answer Finn attacked the old man.

"A waterbender?" Jinora gasped.

A fight between the three began, but it was over in seconds when Jinora used Ice King's power against him with her airbeding abilities.

"Who are you supposed to be? Where is Jake?" The Ice King asked angrily submitting to the airbender.

"You mean you do not know where Jake is?" Finn asked and a tear fell from his eye. Jinora looked at Finn and also felt sorrow overwhelming her. She could not hold her tears and began to cry.

"What is going on with you two? You are cry babies!" The Ice King commented.

"I will kill you if you say another word!" Finn yelled.

"Finn, he is just an old man. How could you even fight him?" Jinora asked through her tears.

"But…" Finn wanted to resist. The Ice King gasped from surprise.

"Look, Finn, I do not think that hurting an old man will accomplish anything. And furthermore, my feet are freezing, let's get out of here". Jinora complained. Finn raised his finger and wanted to say something, but the Ice King bowed to Jinora:

"Air Queen, your nobility leaves me speechless. I swear fealty to you! From now on count me as your loyal vassal".

"As your liege, I command you to tell me, how I can be transported to my own World". Jinora asked smiling, but she got the worst answer:

"Not possible, it is permanent".

"Liar!" Finn yelled and once again attacked the Ice King, but Jinora separated them:

"Finn, he is right, let's go back home". Jinora said, teary eyed, but calmly. Suddenly she collapsed.

"Jinora, are you ok?" Finn asked helping Jinora to get up.

"I am ok… just stressed out a bit". She mumbled and mounted Lady Rainycorn, Finn followed her. He warned the Ice King:

"I am watching you".

A few hours later Lady Rainycorn returned them to the tree house.

"Finn, I think we should have a talk, a serious one. You are immature to realize this, but…" Jinora said, tears were about to pour from her eyes.

"Jin…Jin…Jinora, I understand…" Finn put his hand on her shoulder. Jinora did not answer and sat on the floor crying, while Finn walked around the tree house, remembering the times he had with Jake. He understood that yesterday was the last day of their friendship.

Later he sat to the opposite from Jinora, constantly looking at her. Jinora would sometimes say: "Stop staring at me" or "It is rude to stare". Later he caught himself staring at her feet.

"Hey, why are you looking at my feet? You are weird, my friend". Jinora said angrily, when she noticed that.

"I am sorry…" Finn brought his apologies and thoughts hit his mind: "Don't look at her feet!", but a few minutes later Jinora threw an annoyed gaze at him:

"I think we covered this subject already, I have human feet and that I am a human. A HUMAN…" Jinora implied pointing on her feet.

"Alright, I get it!" Finn cut her off. Jinora smiled and decided to test Finn:

"Finn, tell me, why are you staring at my feet? Is there something wrong?" Jinora asked in a different tone.

"No, I don't think so… Only your shoes are strange: they are like socks. Is it even comfortable to walk in those?"

"Sometimes…depends on the terrain, though we airbenders like to stay in the air". Jinora explained and took off her shoes, noticing that they were wet.

"I noticed that you were uncomfortable in the Ice-Kingdom".

"So, that's why you were staring at them... You thought I was hurt! How sweet of you!" The girl giggled.

"Are you ok now?" Finn asked moving closer to Jinora.

"What are you trying to say?" Jinora narrowed her eyes. Suddenly she felt Finn's warm hands touch her left foot and slightly rub them.

"Finn, stop, not again! I'm ticklish!" She said and wanted to free her foot from Finn's hands.

"There, this is where the lump is". Finn pressured a point in the lower part of the sole.

"Hey, that feels good…" Jinora murmured and smiled "Can you do the whole foot?"

"Sure!" Finn agreed and continued to rub her foot. Jinora put her head down on the floor and closed her eyes. Suddenly she snapped out:

"Wait, Finn, STOP! What in the name of hell are we doing? We have important things to discuss!" She suddenly pulled her foot out of his hand.

"What is there to discuss".

"First of all, are there any other humans left?" Jinora asked.

"Nope, we are the last once, but I still hope…" Finn wanted to begin a new conversation, but noticed that Jinora was in a shock:

"So that's why you were acting all weird! I am the first human being you saw! That Ice King guy also looked like a human though… So if we are the only humans on Earth, that means only one thing!" She announced and whispered something Finn's ear.

"WHAT?!" Finn yelled like a wild beast.

_To be continued…_


End file.
